


I See Sparks

by justanothermarionette



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, i had feelings about our girls, i wrote this hella days ago lol, when Matallo’s heart was gonna explode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermarionette/pseuds/justanothermarionette
Summary: Kara had almost died tonight.





	I See Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. Posting in hopes that i’ll find some confidence and inspiration to get back to writing. i miss it. And these girls are just So Much™️

Kara had almost died tonight. 

Had Lillian known? Had she known about Corben’s distressed and striating krytonite heart? She hadn’t seemed surprised. She hadn’t even seemed particularly concerned, which had only driven Lena’s fear. 

Lena was a Luthor. She had been born a Luthor. Maybe she wasn’t like the rest of them but she had always known the most she could do would be to walk further and further away from her fractured family, head held high, always waiting for them to catch up; always waiting for them to gain enough ground to take easy aim, knowing that this shot would be impossible to miss. Lena had always known her fate; it had simply been a matter of time. And that time had seemed to come, her mother’s goons dragging her along, the one of them all but ticking the seconds down until the last beat of his poison heart; until her last breath. Lena was ready to die. Until Kara had shown up, desperately relaying her devotion in the third person. And Lena had never felt fear like that before, pulling at her throat and ripping sound out of her in that frenzied cry, “Don’t hurt her!”

Kara wasn’t supposed to die. Christ, why does she have to be so good? Lena had thought helplessly, hearing her own voice pleading for her mother to stop, please don’t hurt her. But then she had been yanked backward by a cold, metal arm, and thrown out of the way. Her eyes had closed involuntarily and she felt herself drift, off to some place in her head where maybe a Luthor could rescue a Super.

Later, Lena had woken up in a hospital bed, head reverberating with pulsing pain, no memory of how she got here. But her hand was so warm. Not uncomfortably so, like when she’d tried to hold a girl’s hand because she thought that’s what girls did on dates. No, this warmth was soothing, a gift. She was sure if she looked over at the conjoined hands, she would see sparks glittering at every spot her skin touched…

“Kara.”

The blonde’s head snapped up from where it had lain on Lena’s small bed, the girl’s hair bouncing into perfect placement somehow, and her free hand immediately moving toward the arm of her glasses to push them back into place on the bridge of her nose.

“You’re awake,” she exclaimed softly. 

Lena noted Kara’s body shifting in the chair she was sat in, that free hand coming down to cover Lena’s own, now enveloped by Kara’s gentle touch. Now the sparkling, decidedly pleasant pins and needles massaging her hand all over made sense. Kara was her with her. Kara was holding her. Kara was alive, her quick breath and radiant smile, all teeth, driving the point home, straight to Lena’s heart where it nestled and expanded in her chest.

Her throat felt dry and a little hoarse as the memory of shouting so furiously came back to her, and looking at Kara never helped with the sensation of her mouth going dry, anyway. Lena cleared her throat and attempted to point at what looked like a water pitcher and some styrofoam cups with her free hand, not daring to even shift the one still encased in Kara’s own, for fear of the other woman letting go. Lucky for Lena’s scratchy voice, Kara picks up on what she’s getting at and jumps out of her chair with a stirring “Oh,” effectively yanking her hands aways from Lena’s anyway. She let her droopy eyes close at that, mentally admonishing herself and her foggy brain for not thinking that all the way through. She would have happily said nothing until Kara had removed her hands in her own time, even if, especially if, that meant Kara would inevitably try to fill the silence with her adorable rambling.

After a few seconds attempting to collect herself, Lena opened her eyes to look over at that beautiful woman. Kara was simply, sweetly, filling a recyclable cup with water, but Lena was sure her hands were shaking, the splash of errant water on the linoleum floor evidence that Lena’s eyes weren’t playing tricks on her.

“Shoot,” Kara said softly, setting the pitcher and cup down on the little tray table, grabbing a paper towel and bending to wipe up the drop.

“Kara,” Lena croaked out. She’d have been mortified by the sound of her own voice had she had the energy to be. “What’s wrong?”

Kara paused to look at her for a moment after throwing the wet paper towel into the trash can nearby. Those deep blue eyes seemed to bore into Lena, the cutest little crinkle forming between her brows as her mouth opened, only to close, a few times over.

And yes, maybe that had been a stupid question. Of course, Lena could guess what was bothering the other woman. Kara had nearly died. Sure, the hero got into otherworldly fights nearly every day, sometimes several times a day, but Lena didn’t imagine that Kara had ever been quite so unsure of whether she would win. And not just win, but whether that kryptonite heart bomb would explode before or after she flew away with Lena. Of course Lena knew what was wrong. Stupid girl. And as Kara’s eyes filled with unshed tears, and her head shook from left to right emphatically, Lena thought maybe she would hear that last thought in someone else’s voice; not in Lillian’s voice anymore, but forever in the sweet, eager voice of Kara Danvers, from here on out. She clenched her jaw and braced herself. 

Their eyes locked, and silence stretched out between them, stifling the air.

“You almost died.” Kara’s voice came trembling out on a breath she just couldn’t hold anymore, apparently the last thing holding back her tears. The woman rushed back to sit in the chair next to Lena, leaning so far forward, the chair was nearly useless, her hands grabbing onto Lena’s now cold one. “If I hadn’t,” she started again, barely realizing her slip but quickly glancing back up to watch Lena’s face, the only change being those green eyes softening once again. Kara’s shoulders rose as she sucked in a deep, deep breath, and lowered again as she let it out slowly, her eyes focused on Lena’s now. “I don’t know what I would’ve done, Lena,” she continued, tears staining her cheeks but slowing as she could feel Lena’s pulse in the woman’s wrist. “I don’t know, I just, I almost lost you.”

Lena felt her hand being squeezed firmly knowing the other woman must be holding back. God, she must always be holding back. 

“I’m not so easy to get rid of,” Lena let out in a forced laugh, thinking about just how many times she had almost died now. But it got the desired reaction when Kara huffed out a humorless laugh, but let her shoulders relax and leaned back in her chair, no longer effectively squatting beside Lena’s bed. “Friends in really high places.”

“Stop,” Kara exclaimed, laughing more genuinely now. “I won’t have you making a joke out of this, Lena Luthor.” Her voice did not waver and the features of her face were set determinedly, but that light laugh was still there. Lena quirked a brow and tucked her chin in toward her chest, resolute, until Kara’s lips started twitching before breaking into that stunning smile Lena had grown entirely too fond of. 

The two of them settled again, letting the light moment serve its purpose of leading the women through the heavy tension of nearly dying. Kara’s toothy smile relaxed into a gentle, close lipped one that was nearly all in her eyes, crinkling the corners of them. And god, Lena thought if she could just see that smile every day, then maybe she’d be ok; maybe being a Luthor didn’t have to stain her heart as it had irreparably stained others’.


End file.
